Chalk Outline
by No available name
Summary: "Nothing good comes after 2 am", Virgina Mosby. Yes, this is slash.


Reason for this ? I needed to read a long story on them, and there's basically none. So, this is for all of you writers: write something of these two ! They deserve our love !

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, sure I own it, it's why I'm making a fanfic of it ... Come on, get real.

Also, it's possible it's a bit OOC, but really, what could I do ? Anyway, enjoy and review :)

* * *

"_Nothing good happens after 2 am."_

_Virginia Mosby_

2 am. It's an ungodly hour, that's what it is. An hour that everybody should be asleep, unless they're partying. But if they're in bed, then they should be sleeping (unless they're with somebody). That's the rule. So why the hell isn't he falling asleep?

It can't be because Zack isn't lying beside him, it just can't be. Warren won't accept that possibility. Maybe… maybe he's sick. Yeah, that's totally possible. Except every time he gets sick he burns his sheets and they're fine.

It could be because of something he ate. But it was his mother's cooking, his favorite, and that's never made him sick before.

So no sickness. Maybe… No! Zack's just… he's just a warm body. They had sex, and it was great, better than great, really, who would have thought the other boy to be so elastic? But that was it. Sex. Warren's slept with lots of girls and boys and this never happened. It's not because he cares about the other boy. Warren Peace doesn't "care" about other people. And yes, even on his head, he puts quotation marks.

But he knew that that wasn't true anymore. It had never been actually, even if for some time the only person he cared besides himself was his mother. That isn't the case anymore. He cares about Layla, Will, Magenta, Ethan and Zack. As friends. He cared about all of them as friends.

Except you don't sleep with friends.

It's not a rule Warren ever had because he never had friends to work that rule on. And now that he has… he would never sleep with them. Well, with any of the others.

Anyway, it had only happened once. Okay, the sex part had only happened once, but there had been several kisses, one or two hand jobs and even more blowjobs (again, you couldn't imagine the things Zack could do with his mouth).

As far as Warren was concerned it had been physical. They had never gone on a date, never even talked. Well, except Zack, but Warren had learned how to make him quiet. Or how to make his words stop making sense.

He smirks at the memories.

No, no! He doesn't have "memories" of Zack. It was sex. Amazing and brutal sex. But, still sex. With no attachments.

So back to the start. People in bed at 2 am should be sleeping. Not thinking of the person they had sex two days before and that maybe had feelings for. Because he didn't have feelings for Zack. Nope, not one little bit.

Except… except maybe he had.

Warren didn't have a rule about sleeping with friends. He didn't really have many rules as how to live his life. Normally he just broke them. But being honest to himself… that was one that he tried to follow every single day, even if sometimes it was hard.

Finding out he was attracted to Zack wasn't one of those moments. The dude talked a lot, was egocentric and and bit annoying, but he was cute. Maybe even hot, depending on the light. (Yes, that was a pun about him being able to lighten himself. What? It's two in the freaking morning!)

But he had been attracted to guys before, it wasn't anything new. Finding out Zack was also attracted to him and better yet, willing to be with him without any sexuality crisis, had been great.

So they enjoyed themselves. It had been great.

"But it was just physical," Warren murmured into the dark and for just a second was surprised there was no answer. "What was I expecting? For my room to suddenly start talking to me? I've been spending too much time with Zack."

_Zack._

The name brought butterflies to his stomach.

"So maybe I do like him. We had sex, all romantic movies say that there's no such thing as friends with benefits."

It's two am. Actually, it's almost three am, he shouldn't be discovering these things at this ungodly hour.

Okay, so he's attracted to Zack, both physically and mentally, or whatever. It doesn't mean he has to do anything about it. Not that he could anyway.

That's right. The reason Warren can't fall asleep isn't just because he's discovering new feelings, it's also because of guilt. Yeap, Warren Peace is feeling guilty about something.

It's not like he ever promised anything to Zack.

It's not like Zack ever promised anything to _him_.

It's not like he ever _wanted _any promise.

He rolls again, and tries to fall asleep. Tries to think of something else. But all his mind can picture his the other's smile. Always happy, for no reason. Always speaking nonsense.

He rolls again and when he opens his eyes he doesn't see Zack smiling anymore. He sees him heartbroken and it's his damn fault.

It's three in the morning and Warren is finally figuring it out all out.

He never made any promises, but he also never unmade any promises. Okay, this didn't make sense but it's three in the morning! He can't be blamed for not making any sense.

Let's try it again. Go back a couple of days.

_It's Friday night. They've just been out and had a couple of drinks. Nothing much, just enough to make Warren kiss Zack._

_They're at his house because his mother won't be back until Saturday night. They have the whole night to themselves but Warren won't force anything._

"_I want to," Zack whispers against his lips and Warren feels any doubt leaving his mind._

_Zack's a virgin, Warren knows it so he offers himself as the bottom._

"_No," Zack's blushing and Warren can't stop himself from touching his cheek with his fingertip. "I want to… to be bottom." The blush's gotten redder but Warren can't make himself mock him. Instead he kisses both cheeks, his nose, his ears, his mouth._

_It's sweet in the beginning until it stops being and Warren on top of him. Clothes have been gone for a while, scattered all over the room._

_Warren kisses him deeply while he prepares the other man. A part of him wants to forget this preparation and just get it on with it, but a bigger part, a much bigger one, doesn't want to cause Zack any discomfort._

_For the first time Warren is more concerned at his partner's enjoyment than his own._

_He kisses Zack again, this time to make his mind go away of those thoughts._

_Zack joins their hands when Warren enters him and all Warren can do is squeeze. He doesn't move for longer than he ever thought possible._

"_Move," Zack says._

_Warren does and for some time it's slow, the only thing they can hear being their moans and they're bodies moving._

_Zack's orgasm comes first and for a second Warren thinks if he shouldn't pull out. It's not as hot having a dick inside you when you're not horny. But Zacks moves his hips, and all Warren can think and say is oh._

_When it's over he pulls away and falls on top of Zack, rolling away just before Zack can embrace him._

_They're panting but it's awkward. Warren wonders if it's just him sensing it. If he's the cause of it._

_He isn't the cuddling type, never has been and chances are, never will be._

_Falling asleep with another body next to his just isn't his style and everybody he had ever slept with had known it. They did the deal and then he was gone._

_He looks at Zack and for a second feels regret. Not for what they did, but for what he's about to do. For leaving him. The guilt only comes later._

_He gets dressed, ignoring Zack's questions, which is easy, since the other man is still out of breath, so they're all whispers. Easy to ignore, to pretend weren't heard._

_He's about to leave his bedroom when it suddenly dawns on him that this is __**his **__bedroom. Why the hell is he the one leaving?_

"_You should go," he says, knowing the moment the words leave his mouth that it was the worst thing to say._

_Zack… well, he doesn't know what Zack does because he can't force himself to look at him._

_He should apologize, say he isn't used to this, that of course Zack could stay the night. That they should talk._

_The words are on his mouth, ready to leave, but he can't do it. He hears Zack getting up from the bed, getting dressed, and then… Then he stops in front of him._

"_You're an asshole," Zack says and Warren pretends he doesn't hear how his voice breaks._

"_I'm sorry," he murmurs, but Zack's long gone._

It's three in the morning and it took him two days to realize how much of a son of a bitch he had been. An asshole.

He won't leave it like this. He's going to fix it. He gets up, this time thinking that three am is too soon. He needs more time. More time to make a plan.

He could call Will, he knows he would help, but what would he say? Will knows Warren's bisexual, but he doesn't know he's this big of a jerk.

Ethan would be the same thing, and they really aren't that big of friends.

As for Layla and Magenta… they would kill him. He's not sure what would hurt the most. The physical pain he's sure they would put him in or the disappointment he's sure he would see in their eyes.

He and Magenta saw just a couple of days ago "Ten Things I Hate About You" (shut up) but he knows he isn't the guy to start singing. Not to mention that he sings horrible and if it didn't work…

He has to stop this. To stop just thinking of himself. That's where this whole problem started, isn't it?

When they had been together it hadn't been that way. Warren had thought of Zack. What he wanted; what he needed.

"Love doesn't just sit there like a stone; it has to be made," Warren murmurs, remembering an old quote from a fortune cookie.

Like the jerk he is he had just thrown the paper away. He shouldn't. He should have sat and thought about it. But it's too late anyway.

It's almost four in the morning. Nothing good comes after two in the morning. After four… it stops being bad to become terrible.

Impossible.

But maybe that's just what he needs. Something impossible.

He grabs his clothes and then he leaves his room. Before he starts the engine on his motorbike he wonders if he shouldn't wait 'till morning.

"Doing what? I'll go crazy," he murmurs and then he's off into the night.

Zack lives twenty minutes from him with his dad, since his mother died three years before, of cancer. Warren tries to remember if he knows this because one of the others told him or if Zack did.

He doesn't want to wake up Zack's old man by ringing the doorbell, not to mention that it would probably put Zack in a terrible mood, waking up to that bloody noise.

That, or seeing Warren's face would do the trick.

Throwing a ball of fire into his window isn't a possibility either. So the rocks it is.

He grabs a couple of the smallest ones but stops before throwing the first. What is he going to say? That he's sorry?

If somebody did to him what he did to Zack and then just apologized… Warren would tell them to fuck off and burn them.

But Zack isn't him. Zack is the happy one. The one always smiling.

A smile that Warren ruined.

He throws the first rock and when that doesn't work throws another.

It isn't until the fifth that Zack comes to the window.

He doesn't say anything when he sees Warren, and Warren can't really talk.

"Wait a second," Zack tells him and Warren just nods. What else would he do?

In just some seconds Zack is in front of him, only wearing white pajamas pants with a green neon belt.

Someday Warren will ask where he gets all his clothes.

"Let me guess, you finally realized how big of a jerk you were and are here to apologize?" Warren's face must give him away because Zack continues, not once looking at his face. "I've seen enough movies, but normally they don't take this much. And there's usually a song playing."

"I could sing if you want."

Zack sends the floor a bitter smile but continues like he was never interrupted. "Also, normally the heroine forgives the jerk. And then they live happily ever after. Magenta doesn't let me watch romantic movies with her anymore, you know? Because I always start questioning how happily they really lived. Probably not much."

Warren doesn't say anything and for the first time since he met him, Zack doesn't try to diminish the silence.

"I know that I already said what you're doing here. It doesn't mean that you can't still apologize," Zack says, finally looking at his face, with the bitter smile still on his face.

"Why? I mean, of course you deserve an apology. I was an asshole. A son of a bitch. A bastard. Every word you can think of. But there's nothing really I can say to make you forgive me. If it was me I would never forgive the asshole."

"Yeah, well, but I'm not you, obviously. Still, apologize. Unless you want me to go back inside and never talk to you again," Zack smiles at him but Warren can see the fear in his eyes. He's afraid that Warren really will let him go back inside.

With one hand, Warren grabs one of his arms, not letting him get away, while he brushes his hair with the other.

"Yesterday I didn't think about anything. I played video games, did the homework, like I was some sort of robot. Not really thinking of anything. Today… today it was the same thing. And then I couldn't sleep. I couldn't accept that it was because of you because I'm that big of a jerk. I still think that I'm that guy that doesn't have any friends, that doesn't care about anyone. But that isn't true anymore." He isn't the guy who talks either, but he knows that if he stops he will never see Zack again. He won't allow it to happen.

"When we started whatever it was we were doing I never bothered to put a label on it. To me it was just fun. And it was fun, because you're… you're an amazing guy, Zack. You're funny, you're smart, and yes, sometimes egocentric, but you care about what others are feeling. You're just… You're a happy person. And I'm not-"

"You're not going to use the excuse that I'm too good for you, are you?" Zack says but there's a smile on his face. It doesn't quite reach his eyes, but at least it's something.

"No, I'm too selfish for that. But you really are better than me. I mean, you're here listening to my awful explanation."

"You're right, it is awful, so stop."

Warren feels stupid and tiny. He lets go of Zack's arm.

"Let's forget it."

So that's what Zack felt. Warren is starting to understand why he doesn't want to forgive him.

"Take me out on a date."

Wait, what? "Wait, what?"

Zack smiles, this time for real and Warren wants follow his example, but he's still confused.

"We already know that we both like each other and that the sex is great," there's hurt on his eyes but he's still smiling, "now we just need the actual relationship. I mean, you're here, so you must want it too, right?"

There's uncertainty in Zack's eyes so Warren kisses him.

It's desperate and the angle is off but Warren doesn't care. He's trying to reach every part of Zack's body, and in the few seconds they stop for air he keeps murmuring "I'm sorry" against the other's lips. Then they kiss again.

Screw Virginia Mosby. She had no idea what she had been saying.


End file.
